


tattoo time

by Katerobber



Series: Sentinel/guide daredevil [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Gen, Josie's, Tattoos, bonded matt and Foggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>foggy thinks it's time for there to be an obvoius marker of his and Matt's bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tattoo time

"I don't really know, I mean a tattoo?" Even with his eyes hidden behind he glasses Matt still managed to look skeptical. 

"Just something small," Foggy assured him smoothly, sliding waves of 'I'm not crazy, just listen' over his sentinel. 

Matt frowned in response, "Foggy a tattoo is permanent." 

"So is a bond, besides it'll stop you from attacking anyone." Foggy appeased. "Remember that girl at Josie's? Yeah, I prefer you not to growl at anyone to drunk to notice a bond. Once is enough for most people to know to back off." 

"I didn't follow her for long." Matt mumbled. 

"You practically chased her out the door." Foggy exclaimed. "A tattoo is quick to see and doesn't take the mental energy feeling for a bond does."

"Yeah but what would a tattoo even be?" Matt asked quizzically. 

Foggy shrugged, "maybe each other's names?" 

"What you want property of Matt Murdock etched on your skin?" He raised his eyebrows. 

"Not like that Mattie. How about the sentinel crest and guide crest combined?" Foggy gave Matt's mind a gentle nudge. 

Matt shook his shoulders like that would temporarily break the connection. "Who would even do a tattoo on a blind guy?" 

"I've got artist friends." Foggy shrugged again. 

"Maybe" 

"Maybe what?" Foggy pressed. 

"Maybe it could be a good idea." Matt muttered. 

"Alright I'll go call Jake." Foggy sped away. 

Matt just shook his head. 

 

They both ended up with what Foggy called beautiful tattoos. Matt wasn't sure but nobody bothered his guide again so it was good enough for him. As long as he didn't have property of Foggy Nelson forever down his arm.


End file.
